


Boardwalk bamboosle

by Iseafieria



Series: Poly ship week [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, god help these kids, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseafieria/pseuds/Iseafieria
Summary: Jenna, Rich, and Jake see a date that they weren't supposed to.Christine just wants a nice date with Michael.Jeremy, tries to explain that no one's cheating.





	1. Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> Your ot3’s friends know that A and B are together, but don’t know that they’re poly with C. One day, while A is away for awhile, the friends catch B and C together. Thinking they’re cheating on A, the friends shun them. They refuse to listen and/or B & C are too distraught to explain themselves properly, so B & C call A. A makes an emergency return and calls everyone together so they can explain.

Every one knew that Jeremy and Christine were together, it had been obvious since they had gotten together. What no one knew was that both Jeremy and Christine were also dating Michael, and it had been almost six months since the three of them had made it official with themselves, but they had yet to announce it to anyone else.

  
Christine’s Dads’ thought Michael was a chaperone on dates. Michaels Moms’ thought that the three of them were just very close friends. Jeremys dad just didn’t ask about the logistics of their relationship. And all of their friends were blissfully unaware of Michaels roll in the grand scheme of things.

  
But that changed almost too quickly when Jeremy was out of town on an obligatory visit to his mother.

-

Michael picked Christine up from her apartment with little pomp and circumstance, it was going to be their first date with just the two of them since they started their triad. Christine had once told Michael that she had never gone to the board walk, which was a surprise, considering that she had live in the coastal town for over six years. So Michael made it his mission to take Christine to the boardwalk as soon as he was able to.

  
Now they were competing against each other at the space invaders in the arcade.

  
“And that is how you get a high score,” Michael leaned on the game grinning like he was the king of the world.

  
Christine hip checked him and pointed at the screen, “You sure about that Big Guy cause I think my name is still at the top.”

  
“Wha- Hey You just got lucky, I’ve been playing this since I was tall enough to reach the controls.”

  
“Really cause, I used to play this all the time with my older brother on our Atari, since I was old enough to hold a controller.” She giggled and kissed the dumbfounded look off Michaels face. “Wanna get some funnel cake ‘Nickki’?”

  
Michael blinked away his awe “Yeah, I’m guessing I’m buyin’ player3?”

  
“Yep,” She looped her arm around his waist and he slung his arm over her shoulders, leaning into her warmth.

 

What the two didn’t know was that Jenna, Jake, and Rich had just witnessed their date.

  
“Wait a sec, I thought Jeremy and Christine had a thing. They do don’t they?” Rich leaned on the pool table as he watched the two leave the arcade and make their way down the boardwalk.

  
Jake set his pool cue in the rack, “Chris never seemed the kind to cheat, but I guess you can never judge a book buy it’s cover, no matter how pretty.” He frowned, “Jenna where are you going?”

  
She turned towards her companions, “I’m going to get evidence and try and save Jeremy from the heart ache."


	2. Funnel cake fools

Michael smiled at the cashier as he retrieved the funnel cake from the vendor’s window.

“Come back again soon, you’re one of our best customers!” the young woman called after his as he headed down the pier.

“Will do.” Michael laughed to himself.

He and Christine had gotten a similar call from the manager of the arcade as they left the building. When Christine had asked about why they were so friendly with him, he laughed and had to think back over 10 years to make sense of it.

“Well Chris, My moms’ and I started coming round here when I was around 4, and it was a monthly thing. Then Jeremy joined when we were about 7. And it became a routine for us, every other week we would be on the boards messing around in the arcade, chasing each other on the beach, playing the rigged midway games, riding various rides, the whole shebang.” Michael though his arms out and spun around as they walked, “This was our kingdom, our paradise outside of my basement! The two of us kinda became staples here. Then freshman year came around and we had to make it a monthly thing again, sophomore hit us and we came every other month, and junior year and the SQUIP happened and we stopped coming all together.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “but now I’m thinking of reviving the monthly thing, with the three of us, ya know, mixin’ the old with the new.”

Christine giggled, “I think that would be a fantastic idea. We could become a tourist attraction!”

“Oh god I can see it in midway posters now, ‘come see the Bizarre Trio! We’re not exactly sure what make them special, but we’re pretty sure one can control electricity.” 

“Micha! That’s brilliant, we could totally make that a thing!” She caught him in a bear hug, halting their progress to the funnel cake stand.

Michael kissed the top of her head, and attempted to loose himself from her grip. “Yeah we’ll see about telling Jer about it when he gets back. Right now though ya, gotta let go so I can get food, I’ll meet you at the end of the pier ok.” 

“Alright.” She bounced up and pecked his cheek then practically danced down the pier.

Presently Michael was weaving through the crowd trying not to dump the massive treat and it’s mountain of toppings on the ground. He was completely unaware of the trio that had been tailing them since the arcade.

 

Jake grimaced as Jenna snapped more photos. “Is this really necessary, you already have a couple of them being close. Just send them to Jeremy with an explanation and be done with it.”

Michael has just reached Christine at the end of the pier, and the three ‘not’ stalkers sat down just out of earshot, but still close enough to sedate Jenna’s need for pictures.

“Well, Jake, I’d prefer to confront them and try and set them straight before getting Jeremys heart broken.”

Rich spoke up for the first time since they left the arcade, “This has been buggin’ me for a while now… Since when is Michael straight?”

“I don’t know Rich, maybe he’s been bi all along and never told us.” Jenna took another photo, “All that matters is that Christine Is cheating on Jeremy with his supposed best friend.”

 

Christine jumped when Michael put down the massive dessert on the wide railing of the pier. “Micha that’s HUMONGOUS!”

“And entirely over priced for the average person, but luckily I get constant buyers discount.”

“Is that even a thing?”

Michael looked at her over his glasses, “They made it after my twentieth purchase.” 

She held his gaze for all of 15 seconds before both of them broke into a fit of laughter. “Alright, alright I believe you. Let’s eat this before it gets cold.” 

They spent the next half hour talking about what ever came to mind, people watching and eating the plated diabetes. 

Michael glanced over and snorted, “Hey, Chris, Wouldja look at me for just a sec? you ah, ya got some’in right there.” He leaned down and brushed the tip of her nose with his thumb. “Chocolate sauce, I should have known.”

Christine smiled and ducked her head down in order to hide behind her hair. When she finally looked back at her boyfriend she thought she would die laughing before their date was over. “Turns out I’m not the only messy eater in our midst.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Turn,” Christine smiled and shook her head “You’ve got powdered sugar all over, your cheeks, even your forehead.” As she spoke she did her best to clean his face without smudging his glasses. “Oh, lean down a bit I missed a spot.”

Michael leaned down “Better now?”

“mmm-hmm” She took advantage of the lessened height difference and kissed him instead.

 

Jenna stood from the table “Ok, we make our move now.” She then took off striding towards the couple down the pier, leaving Jake and Rich to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long since I promised to post, but hopefully this makes up for it. There'll be one or two more chapters after this, so stay tuned.


	3. Carnival Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in nearly three months!

Who knew that a kiss could bring the world into focus and yet cause you to forget the world around you. 

Christine leaned back on the pier railing with a sigh. “What would people think if they knew?”

“Knew what? Knew that you were cheating on your boyfriend with his best friend.” Jenna Rolan stood in front of the couple, disgust written over her scowl. Behind her stood a confused looking Rich and Jake appeared to be more reluctant and disappointed than anything.

“Jenna, what? No, nobody’s-“

“Save it, Christine. You were literally just, making out with Michael. I can’t believe that you would go behind Jeremys back like this, and with his best friend too. That’s a low even Chloe wouldn’t stoop to!” Jenna was practically livid.

Michael pulled his shoulders back and stood to his full height. “Can we not talk about me like I’m not here, I’d appreciate it.” He placed a hand on the small of Christine’s back, weather to ground himself or to reassure her, she had no idea.

Jenna looked at Michael with the same disgust that she might have if a rat climbed out of her toilet. “You do not want to hear what I think of you, you polished sack of druggie shit. You willfully go along and secretly date your best friend’s girl-“

Jake stepped in before she could continue, “Jenna I think they get it. They were caught, you don’t have to throw any more salt in the wound.” He looked back at the couple in front of them, “And Christine, Michael, I really thought you were better than this,” He turned away, “Let’s go guys, they can figure this out on their own.”

“Jake, guys, please! We can explain!” Christine tried to call them back but they were already out of ear shot by the time she had pulled herself together enough to speak.

“Chris, they’re not going to listen, not to us at least,” Michael looked worn out all of a sudden, like whatever energy he had had 10 minutes prior had been sucked away.

“So were just going to let them believe that we’ve gone behind Jeremy’s back. That we would even think of hurting him like that, let alone actually act on it!” The shock had finally dissipated and now Christine had no Idea of what to do. 

Michael pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. “It’s not like we really have a choice, so for right now, Yes. How about we head back to my place and we can fill in Jeremy before any more damage can be done. Jenna’s probably got pictures that are going to be in circulation before the end of next week if we don’t get this fixed soon.” 

They stood like that for a while in silence, letting the world move around them. 

Christine finally spoke up, “Can we at least play a couple of midway games before we leave?” 

Michael smiled into her hair, “Yeah, of course we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Christine calls Michael 'Nickki' It's in reference to the part he had in the schools production of Avenue Q
> 
> Chapter two should be up tomorrow  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
